Hearing aid devices and hearing devices generally comprise a housing, in which a microphone, an amplifier or amplifying device, a receiver, a power supply, mostly a zinc-air battery inter alia are arranged. The receiver is connected to an acoustic output of the housing, which emits the acoustic signals generated and prepared by the hearing aid device into an auditory canal of a wearer of the hearing aid device.
In order to meet the aesthetic requirements of a wearer of the hearing aid device, this is to be as minimally externally visible on the wearer as possible. These requirements are particularly high especially in the case of hearing devices worn in the ear, referred to as in-ear hearing aid device. The components needed for an in-ear hearing aid device are thus to be designed as small as possible within the in-ear hearing aid device, to be packed as tightly as possible and to be reduced to a minimum.
Additionally, the components of the hearing aid device are to be shielded from external interferences for efficient functioning of the hearing aid device. Compensating elements such as coils, capacitors or certain topology of conductive lines and cables may be arranged within the inner space of a housing of the hearing aid device to reduce the electromagnetic interferences (EMI) within the housing. Alternatively, a shielding layer, such as having a gold plated layer on the inner surface of the hearing aid device may reduce the EMI within the housing of the hearing aid device. However, the use of compensating elements and the shielding layer may provide limitations on the miniaturization of the hearing aid device. Further, the manufacturing time of the hearing aid device is increased as the compensating elements are to be carefully positioned into the hearing aid device or the gold plated layer is to be provided onto the inner surface of the housing after the after has been made.